What a Coincidence: Part 1
by Greenleaf7
Summary: I'm just an ordinary Trekkie, who happens to be at the Experience. So why was I beamed up? How can I be with my Star Trek Hero's? And what's that about being an ancestor? NOT A MARY SUE
1. The Wish

**Hello, Hello!! **

**This fic is based on a true story. **

**Government agents burst into room **

**I mean, half of the story is true. The rest is what I wish would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: Star trek does not belong to me.**

* * *

Title: **_What a Coincidence_**

Author: **_Fox of the Nova_**

Chapter 1: **_The Wish_**

**Stardate log 12.27.04. **

It all began on this date, with a simple wish. I was on Christmas vacation to Las Vegas with my parents. It was around 5:00 p.m., when it started to get dark. Soon the sky was shinning with stars that seemed so close; it seems all you have to do is reach out and touch them.

From my window I could see my reflection. There is not much to look at. I have peach colored skin complete with straight dark brown hair with purple streaks in it, a birthday gift to myself. I have blue green eyes; which my mother calls 'sea blue'. I'm not pretty, even though my parents say that I am, but they don't count. But I'm not ugly either. I'm a little chubby, but I blame that on McDonalds.

I just turned 19 last month, and my birthday gift was a trip to Las Vegas. Or more specifically, to Star Trek: The Experience at the Las Vegas Hilton. I'm a complete freak for Star Trek. Even my last name, which is just a coincidence, spells out my natural love for Star Trek. My full name is Maria Picardo. Take out the O, and you got Picard. Isn't that weird?

As I looked out through my window, I watched the stars come out in the sky. I can clearly see Orion's belt with Canus Major to his left. As I scanned the sky for the constellation of the stars, a shooting star crossed my line of vision.

I never saw a shooting star so close before. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. The front of it was a golden color, while the tail showed the colors of blue. Shinning white trailed after the tail as the star shot down towards earth.

As I watched the shooting star, I thought of a wish. I closed my eyes and wished for an adventure in the Star Trek universe.

Naturally, what I meant was to have a blast of an adventure at The Experience at the Las Vegas Hilton. Well the old saying comes to mind, "Be careful what you wish for". Because it just might come true.

I heard my dad say that we're coming up on Las Vegas. Completely forgetting about the shooting star, I look between my parents seats and behold…Las Vegas. A beam of light shot up from somewhere in the midst of all the lights signaling Las Vegas.

"That's the Luxor. It is a giant black pyramid that during the night shines a beam of light, from the very tip of the pyramid, towards the sky." My mother explains to me.

I nod my head in understanding as my mom drives into 'the strip'. This is a road that goes right through all of the hotels, casinos, and entertainment that makes up Las Vegas.

Looking through my window, I watch as we pass by the Excalibur. I didn't notice a bright shinning star following us from above.

We turned a corner and my eyes beheld a large sign with the words Hilton on a fanned shaped sign. Below it I could see the insignia of Star Trek, a star etched in a black tablet. Star Trek: The Experience was written below it followed by the two attractions; Borg Invasion 4D and Klingon Encounter.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get assimilated, and I wanted to know what the Klingon Encounter was about.

As we drove down the road towards our hotel, I didn't notice the shooting star landing right in front of the Hilton. Or the flash of white light as it landed.

Feeling that someone was watching, I took a quick glance behind us. There was a tall man standing next to the sign. I knew with all of my heart, he was watching our car as it turned the corner. My line of vision was blocked when a car passed by in front of me. I know I saw a flash of white light were the man should have been.

When the car moved away, I now saw that the man was gone. I shook my head from side to side.

"_You are just tired Maria. Too long on the road…that's why you're seeing things." _I said to myself.

Believing in what I said, I made myself forget about what ever I saw back there. If only I knew that that event would change my life forever…


	2. Meeting David Q

**Hello!!! Chapter 2 is here!! And soon to be 3!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Title: **_What a Coincidence_**

Author: **_Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 2: **

**_Meeting David Q_**

**Stardate log 12.28.04. **

Aching back alert! This is what greeted me that morning, a sore back! Great rooms, uncomfortable beds.

Last night we stayed at the Palace Station hotel and ate a dinner buffet there. If it wasn't for the buffet, which is the best, I would have slept in the car then sleep on the rock of a bed.

My alarm clock ran at 7:30 a.m., but I killed it and went back to sleep for another two hours. I was rudely awakened by my mother saying that if I wanted to get assimilated, I had better get up.

Thinking about The Experience made me jump out of bed. I ran to my suitcase and pulled out my black jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and my favorite fitted tee. It had red sleeves while the rest of it is black. In the middle of the shirt shows the insignia of the Borg with the words Borg Unimatrix horizontally and vertically on the insignia. It was a birthday gift from my sister who lives close to Las Vegas.

After freshening up and getting myself ready, I walk out of the bathroom wearing my outfit complete with a black news boy cap. I walked towards my black waist pack that I was going to take with me, just to make sure that my cash was there. I had been saving for this trip and now my chance had come to spend money on some Star Trek souvenirs.

But I got more then some souvenirs…

After a quick breakfast of Star Command cereal, (what, it was on sale!) my parents and I walked out of our room and walked towards the car.

Soon we were driving towards the Hilton. We took a wrong turn and had to ask for directions. I knew the correct way to get there, since I memorized the map leading to it, but my parents didn't listen.

Finally we made it to the Hilton. Before my mom could park the car, I opened my door and ran inside. The first thing I saw was a…casino. I wasn't surprised.

I waited "patiently" for my parents to park the car and come inside.

"_Define patiently, when your walking from side to side of the room, while repeatedly looking at your watch." _My subconscious spoke out.

Finally my parents walked in. I had to make them follow me, since they were eyeing the casino, towards the signs that said "This way to Star Trek: The Experience".

Following the signs, I soon was right in the middle of it all. Actually, I was in the middle of some star casino. But my parents were happy. They said that while I go Trekking, they will be in the casino.

I had brought my video camera with me, complete with its charger and five extra, empty cassette tapes. So I turned it on and started recording.

The first thing I recorded was a complete replica ship, right above my head, of the first Enterprise. In detail, from the warp drive engines too the saucer section. I zoomed in to get a better look and I was greeted by the famous number of the Enterprise, the "USS Enterprise NCC 1701-560 3757".

Zooming out, I focused on a life size statue of the Borg Queen. She is a lot scarier in person, or statue for that matter. Turning around, I'm confronted by a…BORG!!

I nearly jumped out of my pants when I came face to face with it. Its Borg laser eye moved over my face, I felt like I was being scanned. It then lifted up his arm towards me…or should I say his hook. Thinking that he wanted to shake hands, I slowly shook his hook. But if he tried anything fishy, he was going down…and fast.

As he shook my head, he spoke out in a mechanical sort of way. "You will be assimilated, resistance is futile. Welcome to the Experience."

And with that the Borg walked off to scare the living daylights out of new comers. The cool part was that I got the whole thing on tape.

I then turned to my left and walked towards a large glass container with a life-sized and exact replica of the Klingon woman from the movie "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

It seemed to me that this Klingon woman was the favorite of many male star trek fans. I just videoed taped her and walked up a ramp that was leading to the place to buy tickets.

There was a small line going up the ramp, so I just waited in line until my turn came up. I looked behind me, to see if I could spot my parents. It looked like they were entering the contest to win a million dollars. Good luck to them.

As I was waiting, someone behind me said to look up. I did and wow oh wow, what a sight. Three exact models of the ships in the Star Trek universe were hanging in the air. A scene of space was above us, giving the look that the ships were flying through space.

There was a Klingon war ship, an amazing replica of the Enterprise (Next Generation), and another Federation ship that I didn't recognize. But all in all, it was amazing.

"Quite amazing isn't?" A voice said from behind me. The voice had a strong British accent that I know I had heard before; but where I was not sure.

I turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a tall man that was wearing a black hoody that was covering his face from view. But I could tell he was a Star Trek fan, because of this hoody which bore Spocks legendary "Live long and prosper" hand.

"Yes it is." I replied back.

The line moved a little more so that I and the man behind me were only two people away from getting our tickets.

"First time to the Experience?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "You?" I asked.

"Not really. First time here, but not the first time in Star Trek." Was his reply.

I raised my eye brow in question. His answer didn't make any sense, but usually Star Trek fans don't. An example would be me.

"My name is Daniel Q. And yours?" The man known as Daniel asked as he held out his hand for me to shake.

My eye brows rose when I heard him say his last name. And I thought I had a Star Trek last name.

"Maria Picardo." I reply as I shook his hand. For some reason unknown, when I shook his hand I got a surge of…power? No, it felt more like a wink of energy. I quickly let go of his hand, and stared at my own. I didn't see him smirk down at me.

"Picardo you say?" David asks with a faked surprise that I could clearly detect.

"Do I know you from some where? It's pounding in the back of my memory that I know you." I ask.

But I never got an answer…

"Next." Stated a woman at the counter. I walked up to her and paid for my ticket for both attractions.

She asked me if I was here for the wedding. I said no, and she then gave me my ticket.

The Borg queen picture was to the left of the ticket. In the middle showed the ship of the enterprise on one side and a Borg cube on the other. Half of the Enterprise insignia was on normal while the other half was Borg like. The other side of the ticket showed the ride of the Klingon Encounter.

"You can ride as many times as you want. The museum is right up the ramp. Borg Invasion 4D is to your left and Klingon Encounter is too your right." The woman stated.

I walked up the ramp to another booth. People ahead of me were giving the man at the booth their tickets. He would then rip off one of the side tickets from the ticket itself.

I look behind me and see David buying his ticked. Walking up towards the booth, the man request for my ticket and ask which ride I'm going to go on.

"Borg Invasion 4D." I proclaim.

He then rips off the side of the ticket; with the Borg Queen on it, and gives back my ticket.

"Have fun." He states.

As I walk up the ramp, I start off at the museum. Which you have no choice to go through since it is the path to the rides.

I walked through the museum, stopping to look at the timeline of the Star Trek universe and recorded the neat costumes and accessories of the characters that I loved.

When I reached the entrance to the rides, I was confronted by a huge line for Borg Invasion 4D.

There was an officer that had a camera in his arms. A blue wall was to the other side of him. Occasionally someone would walk up to the wall and the guy would take a picture of the persons head. He would then give them a receipt. I didn't get my picture taken, since I really wanted to get in line.

As I walked up towards the end of the line, I heard someone call out my name.

"Maria! Over here!" A voice yelled out somewhere at the line. I peered to the side of the guy in front of me and saw David way in front of me. He was waving at me and beckoning me forward.

Getting out of line and walking towards him, I see that his hood is off. I nearly fell over when I saw his face.

"She is with me." David stated to the crowd as I came to stand next to him.

"How did you? Who? What?" I was stumbling in my own words as I tried to ask him so many questions.

"I have my ways…and I know, I do look a lot like Q." David stated.

I was confused. David looked exactly like Q! From his face to his eyes…every thing about him spelled out one characters name…Q.

I was about to confront him when a voice proclaimed out from the speakers.

"Borg Invasion 4D is ready for take off!" A young mans voice said out loud.

Almost immediately the line began to move, and my chance to bombard David, or Q, with questions was lost.

"_Wait a minute. Q, the Q? Maria, you have lost it! How can Q be real, he is just a character…right?" _I ask myself. But I shooked my head as I got closer towards the entrance of the ride.

Finally we reached it, but then we stopped. "We have one more seat available." Proclaimed the young man at the front.

"She is alone." David yelled out as he pointed down towards me.

I turned around and looked up towards David. "Well go on…your ride is waiting for you." He states.

"Miss, come on down." The young man at the front states.

Someone in the crowd states out loud the Price is Right, which everybody started laughing about as I made my way to the front.

"Welcome, just follow the beautiful young woman towards the entrance." States the young man as I pass by him. I take a quick look behind me, to see if I could spot David. I got the surprise of my life when he wasn't there!

"Miss, we're waiting." The young woman states with a smile.

Confusion clearly in my mind, I walk towards the entrance of Borg Invasion 4D. I sure was in for a surprise…

* * *

**A special thank you to Reviewer:**

**Star Trek Freak - **You too? My cousins and I are star trek freaks. I'm in the Ensign catagory for a star trek freak. What about you...how would you rate yourself as a Star Trek Fan. Are you an admiral or a captain? Maybe your a commander? Anyway, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!! It means so much to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter...and i'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.

**_Live long and Prosper!!!_**


	3. Beam me up Q?

Title: **_What a Coincidence_**

Author: **_Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **_"Beam me up…Q?"_**

**Stardate log 12.28.04. **

I followed the woman into the ride, in a sort of daze as I tried to understand what had just happened.

"_How did David disappear like that? Is he really Q!? Or are you just going insane Maria?"_ I asked myself.

I followed the woman into another room, where the rest of the riders were all gathered. It seems I was a little late, since there was an officer explaining to everyone that we were in some Science Station (forgot the name) and the Doctor was about to explain why we were here.

Well it didn't happen that way. The screen in front of us came on, and the Doctor, beaming at us, appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to…" But the Doctor just stopped speaking. In fact, it seemed like someone put the pause button on him.

Looking around, to see what people were doing about this, I gave out a loud gasp at the sight around me.

It seemed like everyone had been paused. They weren't moving at all. I walked between the crowd, occasionally looking into their faces or checking for a pulse. Nothing… It was like they had been frozen over in time…or something like that.

"Don't worry so much Maria. When your wish ends, everything will be the way it was." An arrogant voice from behind me stated.

Slowly turning around I was confronted by none other then Q himself. Either I was dreaming or going insane, it didn't matter at that moment as I beheld him. He was wearing a commander's uniform and giving me a cheeky grin that all I wanted to do was bash it in.

"Now Maria, don't look at me that way. After all, I am about to grant you your wish." Q states as he completely fakes that he was offended.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THESE PEOPLE!!?" I screamed at him.

Q merely inclines his head to the side while looking at me in surprise.

"There is no reason to get upset Maria. These people are just fine. Their just…how do you say?" Q stops talking and begins to rub his chin in a thinking manner.

"Oh yes, in a type of time freeze. As you have your adventure, time here will wait for you until you come back." Q stated.

I didn't get jack at what Q had just said. What was he talking about this adventure and what was he talking about a wish.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!! HOW CAN YOU BE REAL?!! YOU'RE JUST A CHARACTER?!!!" I screamed out at him again.

I was scared…scared because I didn't know what was going on and the fact that I was talking to a fictional character made my own fear grow.

'Calm down Maria or you will get yourself sick." Q stated as he walked towards me.

I took a step back as he approached. I started moving between the people, trying to find the exit. But he seemed to always be right in front of me.

"Maria, is this the thanks that I get for granting your wish?" Q asks as he follows me.

"WHAT WISH?!" I ask behind me, only to turn my head around and come face to face with him.

He was agitated, that was for sure. "The wish you made on the shooting star last night. The wish for an adventure in the star trek universe." Q said as his own voice rose up.

"I was that shooting star Maria." Q stated as he advanced towards me. "I sometimes go back in time to see how you humans are doing. And it just so happened that I was traveling towards Las Vegas when I heard your wish directed towards me."

Check that, Q looked really ticked off.

As Q approached me, I walked backwards until my back collided with the wall. There was nowhere for me to go…so I watched with a mixture of fear and unbelief as Q advanced right up to me.

"At first I thought to ignore you, but then I saw you through the top of the car you were in. And that's when I knew…" Q was now right in front of me. His face inches from my own.

"Knew what?" I asked in a whisper.

My eyes never left his. I saw power there, terrible power that I knew with one snap of his fingers…I'll be nothing but dust.

Somewhere within those eyes a spark of yellow was seen. Power…he had power…awesome power…and he was trying to scare and overpower me with it. Well he didn't have too, because I was already scared out of my wits. But if there was one thing I hated, was someone challenging me by beating me down.

Well it wasn't going to happen here. I stared right back into those eyes of power. Even though I was scared, I will not let him over power me.

Q smirked. "A Picard through and through." He stated. He then moved away from me

I was confused. What did he mean by 'a Picard through and through'? What did that have to do with this? Then it hit me, even if I probably was dreaming all of this up, that if Q was real then that would mean that Picard was too…

"This may feel a little weird." He began as he raised his hand up. "But you will get use to it."

With that he snapped his fingers. The second he snapped his fingers…nothing happened.

I looked at him with eyes raised. _"Probably this was all some kind of sick joke…and you felt for it Maria!_' I said to myself with disgust.

Suddenly Q vanished leaving me alone…but not for long. Because suddenly it felt like there was an air conditioned right underneath me, blowing strong cold air all around me. A strange noise like the sound of someone using a zipper was heard and then…a flash of red light blinded me.

Then darkness was what I experience next…then cold…extreme cold biting at my skin. I didn't even know if I had skin anymore since I couldn't feel it. All I felt was a blast of wind and just being cold.

Then stars, they were everywhere, all around me. Stars making constellations that I never saw before.

A sound was heard, a sound that sounded more like a warped zipping noise.

Suddenly there was white swirling light all around me…then it all stopped.

I was standing, and it felt like I was standing on glass. Since my tennis shoes made a squeaking noise as my legs gave way and I kneeled onto the floor.

I felt sick…check that, I felt horrible. I couldn't move my body…much less feel it for that matter. I was still cold, and I even felt myself trembling. My stomach was the worst…and I knew it since I felt like throwing up…which I did only minutes later.

I loud buzzing was the only thing that I could hear…probably coming from my head…and I knew I was going to have a major headache later.

Feeling was slowly coming back to me, and that's when I felt hands. Someone's hand was resting on my forehead, and that was when it came to me that someone had turned me over unto my back.

I couldn't see anything…just a blur of images. I squinted my eyes; and I tried to see who was leaning over me. My hearing was slowly coming back, and I heard someone, a woman's voice, telling me that everything was going to be alright.

My vision cleared a little bit and I could see three people hovering over me. I couldn't see their faces clearly, but I could see what they were wearing clearly enough.

Star Trek uniforms and the one that was taking care of me were wearing a blue officer's uniform.

"_Medic…she's a medical officer. OH MY GOSH…could she be…Beverly Crusher?" _I asked myself in shock.

Then someone caught my eye. He was to the back of the people, calmly leaning against the wall.

The man just smiled at me, while he lifted his finger up to his lips, as he made the hushing sign.

"Q!" And that was the last thing I screeched out with venom before I blanked out into oblivion.

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 3. **

**And a long chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**Sorry it took so long for an update…been getting ready for school.**

**A Special thank you to a Faithful Reviewer:**

**_Star Trek Freak_ – Thank you so much for telling me about my tenses. I doubled checked this chapter so that everything was perfect…but if you see anything else, please let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! And thanks again.**

**_Live long and prosper!!_**


	4. Genes Never Lie

Title: **_What a Coincidence_**

Author: **_Fox of the Nova_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

_**Genes never lie**_

**Stardate: 11.16.2423**

**(Picards POV)**

Captain John Luc-Picard sits in his office while stardating on the mission status. "Captains Log, Stardate Supplemental." He states out loud.

A computer screen opens up in front of him and begins to record what the Captains states.

"For the past month, Starfleet has been monitoring a Klingon ship that has been experimenting on some new technology. Of course the Klingons are known to be a threat, but no idea has come from them yet to attack."

Picard reaches for mug that was to his right. Taking a sip from the mug, which held tea, Picard takes a deep breath and begins again.

"Starfleet has given us specific orders to monitor the Klingons…"

Picard suddenly stops when a tingly feeling crept up his spine. He puts down his mug and slowly gets up from his seat.

Looking around, Picard finds nothing that could explain what he was feeling. But he knew that something was wrong…something that had to do with him…

'_Could it be the Borg?" _Picard asked himself as he stepped towards the window.

'_No, it is not. This feeling isn't a threat…but more of a precaution.' _Picard states as he places his hands behind his back as he looks out towards the many stars.

Just then his door sounds, stating that someone wanted to enter.

"Come in." Picard stated in an order fashion.

The door opens and in enters Commander Riker or Number One as we all know him.

Commander Riker strolls in, stopping when he was in front of the Captains desk.

"The Klingon ship has suddenly stopped its progress towards Earth." Riker stated.

The Captain turned towards Riker and walks towards him. As he did so, Riker couldn't help but notice that the Captain had that look again; the look that he usually got when he knew that something unexplainable was about to happen.

"Something on your mind Captain?" Riker asked. They had become good friends through the many years together and Riker knew that he could always be informal to him…or at least when the Captain was in the mood.

The captain was about to answer when suddenly a transmission from Worf called for the Captain.

"Go ahead." Picard states.

"The Klingon ship has resumed its experiment…we believe it's time travel." Worf finished.

Picard and Riker briefly looked at each other and then walked out of the Captains office towards the Bridge.

"Report!" Picard commanded. He then walked towards the middle of the room.

"The Klingon warship suddenly used its weapons to fire simultaneously around space…which created some type of anomaly in space." Data stated.

"On screen!" Picard ordered as he sat down in the middle of the three seats…the Captains chair.

Data presses a series of buttons on his consul. The screen in front of them shimmers and they all beheld what the Klingons had created.

A whole…a giant blue whole in space was before them.

"Captain, the anomaly appears to be a temporal wake." Data stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Time travel." Riker stated.

"But why have they done this?" Diana asks.

Suddenly the hole began to shimmer. "Captain, the Klingon ship appears to be beaming up someone from the other side of the Temporal Wake." Data stated.

"Intercept it and beam the person to transporter room 3!" Picard ordered.

"Data, as soon as the person's aboard, enter warp speed." Picard ordered.

Picard then tapped on his communicator. "Captain Picard to Crusher."

**Beverly's POV**

Beverly Crusher was in sickbay, looking through some files, when she heard the Captain call her. Tapping on her own communicator she answers him.

"Yes Captain?" She politely asks.

"There is someone being transported onboard in Transporter room 3. I want you to go there with minor security and take that person to sick bay." Picard ordered.

"Understood Captain, Crusher out." Beverly said.

She then rounded up two of her specialist and her medic case; when everything was set, they headed for Transporter room 3.

When Beverly reached the room, the 'guest' was just being transported.

The first thing she noticed was that this person was most definitely _not_ from this time. The guest looked to be a young woman with faded black jeans and a black fitted tee that had the inscription of…

"_BORG UNIMATRIX!"_ Beverly screamed to herself.

"_Was she a Borg? No, that's stupid…no Borg would have an inkling to fashion." _Beverley thought to herself.

When the young woman was completely visible, she immediately sank to her knees.

Beverly rushed forward, but stopped when watched the young woman throw up.

"_I guess it wasn't an easy trip for her."_ Beverly said to herself.

Grabbing a cloth towel that she always kept with her she walked towards the girl and kneels right in front of her. With the towel, she cleans the young woman's mouth. But she noticed that the girl didn't seem to register where she was, or for that matter feel, hear, or even see anything around her.

Beverly motioned for the others to step closer. When they were all around the girl, one of the specialists unclipped a waist pack that was around the girls' waist. When that was off, they all gently laid her down unto the floor.

As Beverly scanned the girl with her tricorder, it was then that she noticed that the girl's eyes looked less cloudy. As well, she noticed that her eyes were the color of the sea.

The girl started to blink, and seemed to try and focus to everything that was around her.

"Everything is going to be alright. You're safe." Beverly calmly stated towards the girl.

She didn't know why, but something about this girl…something about her made her think of Picard.

Then the girl seemed to focus on something behind them. The girl first started to frown, then that frown became something of anger.

"Q!" The girl screeched out with venom towards the wall behind them.

Then the girl eyes rolled back, revealing white, and then she passed out.

Beverly quickly looked behind her and just in time saw a flash of white light.

"The Captain isn't going to like this." Beverly stated.

Making sure that the girl was ok; Beverly got up and with the help of her people brought the unconscious girl to sick bay.

When the girl was placed on a medic bed, Beverly went to work on finding out who she was.

"Computer, scan the young women for any signs of radiation poisoning." Beverly ordered.

As this was done, Beverly went over towards the unconscious young women. She was still puzzled as to why the Klingons had wanted her. And to pick this girl from the twenty first century! It just didn't make any sense.

"Doctor!" One of the medical officers calls out.

Beverly turns around and quickly walks towards the young man.

"What is it?" Beverly asks as she leans forward to pear at the monitor that was showing the young womans genes.

"There is nothing wrong with her genes. But the computer has found a match with her DNA with someone on the Enterprise!" He officer states.

Beverlys mouth drops as she process this information. _"Is that why she was taken? She must be one of the crew members' great ancestors. But who?"_

Beverly then begins to tap several of the keys on the consul and soon the match of the DNA is displayed on the screen.

No one says a word as both DNAs' interlocked to form the long line of family genes.

Beverly slowly straightens her back. Everyone is silent as they all look at the screen. Beverly turns her head to face the young woman who was gently breathing in her unconscious state.

Very slowly, Beverly reaches for her combadge and taps it. "Dr. Beverly too Captain Picard." She shaking speaks out.

"Yes Beverly, what is it?" The voice of the Captain speaks back.

Everyone is now staring at the girl on the bed or at Beverly. All having the same shocked expression as well as disbelief.

"I think you should come down here. There is…something you should see." Beverly stated back.

Silence for a while until the Captains voice was heard again. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Star Trek Freak – **See I told you I'll be updating soon. Sorry if it a little short, but I wanted to leave the next chapter for when Maria meets the crew of the Enterprises…and goes berserk. And BTW: I read your fic, THAT WAS GREAT! But I could not review for it. So just thought I'll let you know…I LOVE IT!

**Chelsey-pudge** – YAY! A new reviewer! (Hugs) I'm glad you enjoy it. I think this chapter is a little boring, but I had to get it out of the way. Hold tight for the next one, which is to come soon.

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


End file.
